


Plum

by Luwooults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Just adding some in the luwoo tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwooults/pseuds/Luwooults
Summary: Maybe our time has comeMaybe we're overgrownEven the sweetest plumHas only got so longBaby, we're barely holding, holding on, ohEven the sweetest plumHas only got so long





	Plum

 

 _Four years._ Four years and now they drifted apart. What went wrong? Who was at fault? It started out as a deal. It began with make out sessions where they agreed no one should fall in love. Not until Yukhei blurted out the 3-word curse while he was undressing Jungwoo and _oh!_ that was so awkward he wanted to disappear instead. Albeit that was not a bad confession after all as Jungwoo softly admitted to have been feeling the same. 

 

 _One year._ A year has passed and they started living together. A cozy apartment with a corgi, everything seemed perfect. Their domestic setup was so dramatically schemed like a fairy tale, but of course this is reality; and reality doesn’t always end up in an _and they live happily ever after._ Though they work things out, they talk things out, they settle things out— everything still shattered. Where did they all go wrong?

 

 _Two years._ Yukhei made it to being a radiologist. Jungwoo, an engineer. Their work schedules don’t usually meet up, but they seek quality time. Their corgi grew, their shared place became a home. Work day-offs had never been more exciting; Saturday nights were marked as date nights and Sunday evenings often resulted to steamy and sensual love making. But still, why did the relationship sheer to a different path?

 

 _Three years._ Everything was hazy. Everything felt dark. Like the grey cumulus clouds forming the sky, their feelings seem to be shaken. It was tested, with Jungwoo having multiple suitors and Yukhei who’s everyone’s eye candy. Though in the end, they still chose each other. Their strong emotional and physical feelings cohered and matured. However, the same questions remain unanswered.

 

 _Four years._ Nobody bats an eye. Nobody seems to be interested. One of them noticed it was changing, but it was becoming a taboo. Their relationship is going downhill, there was never something exhilarating. Why were they not progressing? Someone has to make a move. Someone has to speak up. But it didn’t happen. They were stuck, they feel incarcerated. The shared place turned to be hell, the corgi had to say goodbye. Saturday nights end up with drunk Yukhei while Jungwoo doesn’t go home— for two weeks. Sundays consist of yelling, emotions are stoned, romance is _**dead**_.

 

 _“We have to end this. I’m tired.”_ Jungwoo broke the silence in the living room one evening.

 

 _“Cool. I never thought you’d notice. I’m tired too”._ Yukhei agrees.

 

15 minutes later, Yukhei left. Jungwoo didn’t plead for him to stay.

 

 

 _Maybe our time has come_  
Maybe we're overgrown  
Even the sweetest plum  
Has only got so long

_Baby, we're barely holding, holding on, oh_

_Even the sweetest plum_

_Has only got so long_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just inspired by Troye Sivan’s plum. This is shitty I know and I’m sorry :(


End file.
